Prototype
by Infernal Blossom
Summary: His greatest creations are on the run. But what they don't know is their creator, infamous head of Black Ghost, already has a new weapon in the works. It's power is more than enough to both conquer the world and destroy his failed projects. To the 00 cyborgs, however, it's another lost soul that must be saved before she annihilates everything. R/R
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and was nearly blinded by the harsh lighting that hit me from above. When my eyes finally adjusted to the lighting, which was coming from a few lamps hanging directly above me, I could immediately tell that something was wrong. I didn't recognize the room I was in: light gray walls, a large glass window overhead. I tried sitting up, but I felt thick leather and plastic straps holding me down. Actually, the straps were the only things covering me; aside from those, I was completely naked. Where were my clothes? Why was I strapped down like this? And most importantly, where was I? I tried to remember something that could've landed me in this strange place, but nothing came to mind... Nothing did. Any memories I had before today were wiped out, including my name. _Who_ was I?

More questions arose when I started observing my surroundings more closely. There were a bunch of machines around me, and some were even connected to me. Strangely, though, I only felt one needle out of all the wires and tubes I saw, which was going into a vein on my forearm. Everything else felt like metal clicking into metal, almost as if someone were plugging a cord into a computer. This was beginning to freak me out. Wherever this place was, I had to get out of here. But how was I supposed to do that when I had these restraints holding me down?

Then I heard a voice approaching, followed closely by two others. They were mumbling about some 'experiment' that they were conducting, and were 'eagerly awaiting the results'. I shut my eyes and calmed my expression the second before I heard the voices enter the tiny room; whoever they were, I couldn't let them know I was awake. As I lay there motionless, I felt two fingers touch my neck, pressing against the carotid artery. They felt cold and stung my skin. "Nearly two months of work," the raspy voice said, probably to her colleagues. "I think 0016 is finally ready to be tested." 0016? What was that?

"Let's just hope that with this latest modification," another voice added – his sounding much older and winded, "she won't run off like the others did. Or die like the last two."

"Nonsense! 0016 wouldn't dare attempt to defy Black Ghost if she values her existence." A set of footsteps drew closer, the sound of an extremity or object being set on the table, indicating they were somewhere next to me. "She's the most advanced model yet. Master Skull will be more than impressed." A hand wrapped around my wrist and lifted the strap holding me down. Then I felt something metal prick me, most likely a second, thicker needle being inserted into my vein. I tried my best to hide all signs of pain, and luckily it worked. "That should be enough blood to get our results." The needle was removed and the strap was tightened again, and then I heard them leave. I opened my eyes again. This was my one chance to escape.

I forced myself to sit up while still restrained, which proved to be surprisingly easy. The straps actually snapped in half after a few seconds of extreme tension. First my neck was freed, then my arms, waist, and finally my legs when I pulled them upward. That was one issue solved; now, I needed to find something to cover myself with. Even though I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, I couldn't just waltz out of this room into who knows where in the nude. Then I noticed a metal locker sitting against one of the walls. There had to be something in there, so I went to tear open the door. But I'd forgotten about the needle still hanging from my arm, which was holding me back. I ripped it out, holding back a whimper, and threw it at the machine it was connected to. I opened the locker door and started digging through all the shelves. I managed to find some underwear – lucky me – and a full outfit: black pumps, loose gray pants, and a baggy long sleeved dark shirt. The neckline for the shirt was a bit too revealing for my taste, but who was I to complain when I was naked?

Just as I had the second shoe on, an alarm went off out of nowhere. I looked around, trying to find its source, but the sound seemed to be coming from everywhere. It was useless to continue looking for the sound's source, so I instead began searching for an exit. How was I supposed to get out, though, when there were no doors? The only window was way too high for me to reach. As voices started to return, I found my only way out: a vent that a guinea pig would have a hard time crawling through. There weren't any other options, though. I heard the voices on through the wall, and a portion of it suddenly opened. "0016 has activated!" one man yelled as I pulled the cover off of the vent and snaked into it. "Call Master Skull! Summon the soldiers immediately!" The vent was actually wider than I anticipated; I fit in there easily. Now that I was out of the grasp of those people, I needed to figure out where I was going.

Crawling through the vent took forever, but at least I wasn't still strapped down to a table with needles stuck in my skin. I finally found an opening at the end of the vent, and I could see another bright light; probably sunlight from outside. I had to squint as I got closer to the exit, and then I pushed out the cover that separated me from the outside. Then I was out of whatever that place was, and I was able to take a breath of fresh air. It felt good to be free. I just wanted to stay there and relax, but I'd have to take care of that after finding out where I was, and more importantly, who.

As I was beginning to calm down again, I heard a loud noise. I looked behind me and saw a group of tanks headed straight for me. With no other options coming to mind, I immediately started running. I had no idea where I was running to, but I couldn't just stand there with tanks approaching me. And then the shooting began. I didn't need to turn around to see the firing of bullets quickly catching up to me. I shielded myself from behind with my hands, but I felt one hit the back of my knee, and I fell. Surprisingly, though, I didn't fell any pain from the impact. I got back up and continued running, until I saw a second battalion of tanks coming at me from the front. I was trapped.

The tanks stopped in front of me and people in uniform pulled out guns, and pointed them at me. One of the machines opened, and another man in uniform stepped out; he only stood out from the others because he wore an eyepatch, and his uniform was clad in medals. He approached me, escorted with two regular soldiers on either side of him. The men closest to him lowered their firearms. "Don't be afraid, my dear," the lead officer said to me. "You have nothing to fear. We're only here to help you."

"...Where am I?" I hesitantly asked. "Who are you people? Who am I? Why am I here?" That was the first time I heard my own voice, which had quite a noticeable Australian accent.

The man took a step closer to me and replied, "All will be explained if you just come back with me. I promise we won't restrain you again. We only had to do so because we didn't know if you were a danger to us or not." He reached a gloved hand out to me. I wasn't sure whether I should go with this man or not, but if he knew who I was...

"...Alright."

I placed my hand in his and his fingers laced around it. "Lower your weapons!" he ordered the soldiers, who immediately obeyed his command. "She is not the enemy!" He led me into his tank and we rode off to who knows where. As we headed to whatever our location was, the man introduced himself to me. "I am General Frost, one of the top commanding officers for Black Ghost. Black Ghost is an organization that uses advances in modern technology to bring world peace." He told me about what the organization's purpose during the ride, and I wanted to ask more about this Black Ghost, but the tank's abrupt halt stopped me. "Ah, we've arrived." General Frost helped me out of the tank and down a corridor lined with saluting soldiers. It was strange: my first encounter with these men involved them shooting at me – and I was still trying to figure out how I was able to walk after taking a bullet to my leg, let alone escaping the rest – and now, they seemed to be showing me some respect. Maybe it was only because I was walking beside their general, but either way, I was glad that bullets were no longer being fired at me.

We walked down several more halls, traveling through a few elevators, until we paused in front of a set of large metal double doors. They opened, and General Frost led me into the auditorium-like room. Once the doors shut, a light came over the general and I, and a voice suddenly boomed. "Welcome back." It sounded like a man's voice with an echo. Then a hologram appeared in front of us, nearly reaching the ceiling. It looked like a man; however, there was something off about him. His face was completely shrouded by a helmet that resembled a skull, and he wore a long black cape. "I was quite worried after hearing you ran off," the echoing voice continued. It seemed to be coming from the hologram. "Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Confused," I answered. "I was hoping someone could provide me with information on what's going on, and who I am. I can't seem to remember anything, and it's really bothering me."

"There's nothing to worry about, my dear," he reassured me. "First, allow me to introduce myself." The hologram bowed. "I am Skull, leader of the Black Ghost Organization. I believe General Frost has briefed you on what we do?"

I nodded. "Yes, he did. If I may ask..." I hesitated, not knowing how to refer to him. "...Mister Skull, how did I end up in this place? And how come I can't remember anything about myself?"

Skull continued, "My men were out patrolling the border of our island when one of them found you washed up on the shore two months ago. You had no form of identification on your person and there were no boats or aircrafts around, so we have no idea where you came from. You were severely injured as well, barely alive. My team of scientists have kept a close eye on you, waiting for you to regain consciousness. When we found you alive and trying to run away, I was worried you would hurt yourself again."

"But then why did you have your men shoot at me?"

I think it surprised him to hear this. "Those who I sent to retrieve you were strictly ordered not to fire. I'll reprimand those soldiers immediately. Please accept my sincerest apology." I nodded again, in understanding. "As for any information on you, I can only say that judging by what my scientists have gathered, you are twenty years old. We were unable to find any other distinguishing facts that could help to determine who you are." My gaze moved to the floor. So I had no family or identity? "But don't feel bad." I returned my attention to the hologram of Skull. "I want to give you those things you desire most, including a family." The hologram reached a hand out to me. "May I call you Sienna...my daughter?"

"Sienna? Your...daughter?" Did this man just name me, and even offer to adopt me? I didn't know what to say. To have an identity and a family again...

"Yes. I chose Sienna because it matches your eyes perfectly." So not only did I know the color of my eyes, I also had a name... "I'll give you a home, a family to care for you and I'll keep you safe. All I ask in return is your loyalty to the Black Ghost organization." My loyalty...for a family. How could I say no? These people saved my life, gave me an identity...

I made my decision. I bowed and replied, "Of course...Father." So in one day, I went from having no identity or memories, to being adopted and named Sienna by my new father. "If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me what happened to me before I woke up? I need to know the damage I sustained before you fixed me."

His hologram nodded. "Alright. But first, why don't we get you cleaned and settled? You look a fright." I looked down at my body and saw what he meant. Apparently that vent I'd crawled through was filthier than I anticipated. "General Frost." The general saluted. "Show Sienna to the suite we've prepared for her. I'm sure she could use a refreshing shower and meal before we continue any further." His hologram vanished, and the general lead me out of the room. Once again, we went through an elevator and several hallways, stopping in front of the doors to a tower.

"This will be your room," the general told me as he pushed open the doors. The interior was surprisingly luxurious, compared to the rest of the facility. Every accessory and piece of furniture was made to appeal to the tastes of upperclass society, down to the floor molding and curtains. "You have your own private bathroom," he added, pointing to the farthest corner in the left, "and a full closet opposite the bed. Dinner will be served in about an hour, and Master Skull wishes for you to join him. I'll come to escort you to the dining hall at that time." With that he bowed, leaving me to relax.

"Wait." The general stopped and turned his head to me. "Will it really be Miste- I mean, Father at the dinner table? Or will I be eating with a hologram?"

There was a delay in his answer. "Master Skull will join you for dinner in person. He wishes for you to get to know one another so you may feel more comfortable in your new home. Now if you'll excuse me, madam..." He bowed again and continued down the hall.

Once he vanished, I closed the door and immediately went for the shower. The bathroom appeared even more upscale than the bedroom. It was a bit gaudy, yes, but again, who was I to complain? I was being provided with a home instead of being tossed into some forgotten alleyway and left for dead. The only thing better than the bathroom was the shower itself. I'm pretty sure if I had my memory, I never would've had a better shower in my life. That's probably what made it feel so good; that, and the warm steaming water hitting my tensed back muscles. After the shower I wrung out my hair – which turned out to be black. I braided it back and fished out a really nice outfit from the closet. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a knee-length charcoal skirt with a three-quarter sleeved jade blouse and some flats. Before I left my room, I took some time to examine myself. I hadn't really had a chance to do so yet, and I was curious to see what I looked like.

First I studied the basics. I had fair skin with a slight olive tan. Based on what I saw from the inhabitants of the island, it wasn't anything too unique. I saw just how long and thick my hair was: it had a waved texture and reached down to my thighs. The braid had dramatically shortened the length of it, reducing my hair to my waist. Something that captured my eye were my shoulders: they seemed unusually broad for a woman. My height seemed off, too. I turned to examine my figure from several different angles, and they looked fine. It must've been my eyes. And speaking of my eyes, they really were a light sienna. My figure didn't feel like anything too special. I didn't have an excessive amount of curves. But then again, how would I know; I had nobody to compare myself to.

A knock intruded on my silent examination. "Yes?" I called to the door. It opened, revealing General Frost. He was still in the same attire as before.

"Dinner is served," he replied with a bow.


	2. Chapter 2

General Frost escorted me to the dining hall. We took the same long path as before, only changing direction when we came to the corridor that led to what I learned to be Father's conference room. The scent of freshly cooked poultry flew at us, and I felt my stomach growl. "We'll be there soon, madam," the general said to me. Either he had supersonic hearing or my stomach growled louder than I thought. We soon reached the dining hall, and like the rest of the facility, it captivated me. It was enormous: the ceilings were probably twenty feet high, with curtains just as tall; marble on the floor and walls were illuminated by the chandelier hanging above us. And then there was the table, much longer than the tanks I'd seen earlier in the day. The transition from the smaller room I awoke in to one of this size was amazing.

"Are we really in the same building?" I asked as I was led to the table. General Frost stood beside me and looked ahead to the adjacent hallway. Soldiers poured out and lined the walls, standing at attention. Father made his appearance once the last soldier was in position and approached the table. His cape had been changed, but his attire remained generally the same, including the skull helmet remaining on his head.

He raised both arms in a welcoming gesture. "You're looking much better, Sienna," he started. "I trust you found the suite to your liking?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you. The facility is astounding."

"Please, no need to be so formal. This is your home now." Father gestured for the general and I to join him as he took his seat at the head of the table. He pat the back of the chair to his right. "Come." The general pulled out the chair for me and pushed it in once I sat down, then bowed and took his position with the other soldiers. Plate after plate of food was immediately delivered, and my stomach went crazy. The entire table was soon covered with appetizing dishes: whole game birds, catches from the sea, and different kinds of pasta and vegetables, with an iced tea to wash it all down. "You looked famished, my dear. Go ahead and take what you want." Without a moment's hesitation I dove into the pasta. I got lost in all the food I could get my hands on. I barely even noticed the soldiers surrounding us.

While taking a moment to catch my breath, I realized that my father's plate was still clean. "Aren't you also hungry?"

He shook his head. "All this food is for you. I only wish to get to know my new daughter, and answer any questions you have." He folded his hands and rested his chin on them, leaning against his elbows. I put my fork down.

"...I wish I could tell you about myself, but my questions outnumber my answers a thousand to one. Right now I only know the name you gave me and my age. Everything else is a mystery to me." I wiped my face on the napkin. That was one thing I hadn't forgotten about; it was the only memory I had. "I'm sorry, this is supposed to be an enjoyable experience between father and daughter."

"It's quite alright," he replied. "My job is to make you as comfortable as possible, so if something is bothering you, don't hesitate to ask. Are you enjoying your meal?" I nodded. "I'm glad. I can't have my daughter feeling everything is too spartan for her."

Somehow, that made me laugh a little. "Spartan? What a facetious way to describe it." I continued eating my food, now at the soup.

Dinner passed quicker than I expected. Afterwards, Father decided I should get a small tour of my new home. "Come." He gestured for me to follow him, and General Frost joined us. You now live on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean," he began. "It's private, so there aren't any other communities around. You'd have to travel to the next island, but it's a long road there." The general opened a door for us, revealing the outside and a beautiful sunset. He was right about traveling: there weren't any other land masses in view for miles. "This is where my soldiers train, and you're welcome to explore outside when the space is free." We went back inside and walked down many hallways, looking at room after room. There was a sauna, an indoor pool, and even a spacious gymnasium with equipment, all which Father said I was free to use. He then brought me to one of the basement levels. I recognized it immediately: I'd woken up in one of those rooms. "This floor and the one below are dedicated to medical and bio-research. This is where we brought you when my men found you on the shoreline."

"And how long was I unconscious?" I asked.

Instead of answering, Father had General Frost open a sliding door for us, and displayed what looked to be a conference room. There were several people – three men and one woman – in white lab coats standing near a projection screen. "These are the people who saved your life." From left to right they were introduced to me: Doctor Jesus Rodriguez, Professor Daniel Carter, Doctor Edmund White and Doctor Karen Gulaba, the sole female. One of them smelled of cigarettes. "Now have a seat. They want to talk to you about your healing process." I followed his wish and sat next to him.

The projection screen was turned on and connected to a nearby computer. Both machines were turned on. Doctor Rodriguez was the first to speak. "I'd like to apologize to you first, my lady. I hope we didn't frighten you too badly when you awoke. We were only thinking of your immediate safety and care."

"It's alright."

"Thank you." He bowed his head and everyone stepped to the side of the sreen. Doctor Rodriguez lifted a small remote and clicked its sole button. A picture appeared on the projector screen. It was my body, bare and battered. I didn't know whether to blush or shriek, and I ended up doing both. The doctors must have seen my expression, because one of them passed a box of tissues to me. They knew this would be hard for me to see. "I'm sorry to be showing you this, but you need to know what kind of injuries you sustained before you coma."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I was in a coma?" Everyone nodded.

"For two months," Prefessor Carter added. I was out for two months? I couldn't help but to shed a few tears, and I was glad the tissues were there. He was handed a laser pointer by one of the others. He turned it on and aimed it at the picture, starting from my stomach. There were various long and thick cuts along my body, and a few of them looked quite deep. "You had a collection of lacerations on your entire body, but these were the worst. Your intetines were starting to poke out from your abdomen." The pointer was moved up to my head. "Your skull was badly fractured and a bullet grazed your head. We believe that to be the cause of your memory loss. And as you can see, you were beaten pretty badly." He moved on to the rest, saying I'd broken both arms and legs, dislocated and bruised so many other parts of me, and punctured a lung. It was hard to believe that I'd sustained all those injuries, and somehow, I managed to survive, even function normally.

"I cannot thank you all enough for saving my life. I'd be dead without your help." After being shown my injuries, Father and I toured the rest of the bio-research ward, with the doctors trailing behind. It all left me speechless; every piece of technology was so advanced. When we made it to another large room, we stopped. "What's wrong?"

Father shook his head. "It's nothing serious, Sienna. You only need to be examined to see how you're healing."

"Oh, that's all? Your silence made it seem so much worse." We walked inside and the door was locked. A smaller sub-room was pushed to the nearest corner, with a large machine lining the farthest wall from end to end.

"It's an MRI machine, if you're wondering," Doctor Gulaba cut in. The men went to the sub-room and she led me behind a curtain. "We can't have those men watch you change, now, no matter what they've seen." She and I both laughed a little. I was dressed in a hospital gown and brought to the MRI machine, and I laid down on the table. "We're just going to see how your body is healing internally. It's safer and quicker than to get X-rays. All you have to do is stay quiet and relax."

"Okay," I agreed. She laid a few blankets over me and joined the other doctors. The door to their sub-room was locked and I began to slide into the scanner. It didn't feel as claustrophobic as I thought it would. The small bed of the machine was quite comfortable, too.

I heard the microphone for the sub-room turn on. "We'll be turning on the machine now," Professor Carter said over the intercom, "So just relax and lie still." I took a deep breath. The machine was activated, and a low buzzing noise filled the small space. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. It was easy at first, but then the buzzing became slightly louder; it was just enough to start giving me a headache. "You're doing fine, but you need to relax more," the professor told me over the intercom again. The once quiet space in the machine had turned into a roaring boat motor right beside my ears. I cringed. This was starting to feel painful, rattling my brain in all different directions against my skull. Was this how it really felt to be scanned for an MRI? "Milady, what's wrong? You're all tense."

"The...buzzing..." It was all I could say, with the pain now pulsing through my jaw and around my eyes. I was even starting to feel it in my hands. It was getting to be too much. I needed to get out from this machine. "I have to get out..." I whimpered, now holding my head in my hands. Everything started to burn around me, making the pain worse. I yelled in agony, knowing they'd stop the machine once they heard my cries. My hands slammed onto the machine walls. "NOW!" Something exploded, the rest following. The space around me opened up. Plastic cracked apart and I stood up. By the time I'd only begun to realize what happened, the MRI machine was gone, replaced with a large pile of twisted metal and debris. It took longer to remember the headache still swimming around in my skull. I held my head and shut my eyes tight. I heard footsteps, barely, but they were there.

"My lady!" one of the doctors shouted, but I couldn't tell which it had been. Then, silence. I opened my eyes again, and saw their awe-stricken faces. They looked at my face, then at the rubble beneath, then back and forth once more. "My lady..." Doctor White began, "you're...floating!" I looked down. Where I'd be normally standing was only covered by a shadow. My feet were hovering above the floor, possibly a few inches or more. But how? How was I able to fly all of a sudden?

Father stepped forward and stopped in front of me. "It seems something has awakened in you," he said to me.

My headache suddenly gave way for dizziness. I fell to my knees, hitting the floor before any of the doctors could catch me. I put a hand to my nose and felt warm liquid dripping on my fingers.

"Don't push yourself," Doctor White said to me. He wiped the blood from my nose with his sleeve and did the same to my ears, which I realized were also bleeding. Everything hurt, especially my head, hands and feet. "Come, we must get you to a proper bed." I was scooped up and brought to an examination room. It looked similar to the room I'd awakened in, minus the leather straps on the table. I was laid on the table, my gown opened and my nose wiped yet another time. I reached a hand out to Father, who took it n his own right away. Someone shoved a needle into my arm and I yelled. My muscles tensed. All of a sudden, the needle twisted in my vein. It felt awful, and looked worse. I could see the end of the needle still attached to the syringe, and the tip sticking out next to it, parallel to the syringe, just like a hook. The doctors took a few steps away from me. "She's somehow bending the metal..." I heard Doctor White whisper.

Father's grip on my hand tighten slightly. "You must relax your mind, Sienna. It's the only way they can take the syringe out. Just take some deep breaths." I nodded and attempted a slow, deep breath. It took a few tries but I finally managed to get my pain more under control. The needle unhooked itself and Doctor Gulaba removed it from my arm. "There you go. Just continue to breathe in even beats." He paused and let my hand go. "I believe you have changed since you healed, Sienna. But we must be sure first." He and the professor helped me sit up once everything was under control again. My vitals were back to normal and I was allowed to close my gown. "There's only one thing left that needs to be checked."

Father nodded in the direction of Doctor Rodriguez, who nodded in return. He strode over to the door and locked it, facing away from me. The other two doctors pulled out leather straps from underneath the table, and before I could protest, I was restrained. "What are you doing?"

"Just testing a theory." Doctor Rodriguez spun around. A gun was in the hand that, just a moment before, held a clipboard. He pulled the trigger. I shut my eyes. Everything fell silent.


End file.
